Puppy Love, 'Nuff Said
by Star Delta
Summary: "Hey, Emmett?" She asked as he walked her to her last class of the day. She turned to look him in the eyes. "Do you like me?" He held her gaze, and slipped his hand down to catch hers. "Yes."
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love, 'Nuff Said**

* * *

Chapter One

Her name was Higurashi-Swan, Kagome. She was seventeen years old, Japanese-American, living at a preparatory school in Japan. Well, had lived there. Her father had contacted her; he wanted her to come live with him, in Forks, Washington. Again. "Well, Bella's coming back you see, and I think it would be great if you two saw each other again." He had said. Of course, he wanted both his girls together. He couldn't have one without the other, or so it seemed.

She knew Isabella (she preferred to call her by her full name) was moving in with their father before he had called. Just because they didn't live together, didn't mean they didn't speak. After all, theirs was a bond that no one could duplicate, being twins and all. "I'm not completely finished my training…" she had told her father. "But, if it's for family, I'm sure my mentor will agree to move as well. Of course, I'd have to live with him and his family until it was complete." That was a complete lie. Kagome knew that her father would believe it though.

So here she was now, getting off of the private jet her mentor owned, and entering one of the sleek black cars that awaited the large family. As she slipped into a seat next to one of the sons, she dialled her father's number. It rang three times before he picked up. "Swan residence," he answered.

"Father."

His reaction was surprised, to say the least. "Kagome!" He practically yelled into the receiver. "How are you, Hun? Have you flown out yet? Bella's here already, she so excited to see you. We agreed that she wouldn't start school until you came in…"

"Otou-san!" She reverted to Japanese. "Chichi calm down, take a couple breaths. I'm in Seattle right now, and we're making our way to the home we will be living at. Have you enrolled Isabella and me in the school yet? I'll be ready to start whenever the paperwork is done."

"Hai, hai. All of that is done. Will you be visiting tonight?"

"Unfortunately not. There is a lot that has to be done this afternoon, I am still in training you know. My mentor is very strict, and likes to stick to the schedule. We have, however, come to an agreement that after my early morning training sessions and after school I will spend some time with the two of you."

"That's wonderful 'Gome! Oh, here, Bells wants to speak with you." He gave a quick 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' before she heard the phone being passed off.

"Kaggie! You have no idea how excited I am that we're going to the same school. At least we'll know somebody right?" She laughed sheepishly, and Kagome fought not to groan out loud. Oh, how she hated that nickname.

"Ah, and we'll be together, finally after so many years! Tell me, do you have a ride to school? I could give you a lift."

Isabella laughed again. Nervously. "Actually, Kagome, Char- I mean Dad, he bought a truck for us to share. It's a little old but I'll get us around."

Kagome was dumbstruck. "O-oh. Alright, well I'll come over tomorrow morning and we'll get ready together. Listen, I have to go…unpack and stuff alright? I'll be over around seven tomorrow, same house right?"

"Mhmm. Alright Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome ended her call and looked at the one she was sharing a car with. He was the oldest of her mentor's children. "I wonder what they will think of my appearance, ne, Sesshoumaru."

He was a man of few words, still living with his father. Of course, it was to be expected. He was his father's heir, and therefore required to live with him. "Perhaps they will think you are going through what the humans call a rebelling stage in life." Though many wouldn't be able to tell, he was amused.

Many would have noticed, however, that he had said '_the humans_'. They would have brushed it off as a mix up of words. Kagome knew different though. No one in the entourage currently travelling towards Forks was human, including herself. They called themselves _Inuyoukai_. A special type of being, with genetics that seemed to be crossed with dogs and humans. Well, that's what she had guessed. The explanation given to her wasn't satisfactory. 'We are simply a different species altogether.'

She hadn't always been an Inuyoukai, though, which was obvious from her two very human parents, and very human twin sister. Three years ago, soon after she had moved to the preparatory school to begin her high school education, there was an _incident_ that had caught the attention of her mentor. The _incident_ was the beginning of her life as an Inuyoukai. And had been training heavily ever since to be able to cope with the changes. She had to be pulled from prep school, and began being taught at the house of Taishou Amidamaru, Sesshoumaru's father.

Kagome sighed. "I probably should have told Isabella beforehand. She'll probably freak out tomorrow because of the 'tattoos'" And it probably wouldn't help that she didn't bother to hide them either. They were a royal blue in colour, all of them. A thin line on each eyelid consisted of one pair of markings, one on each cheek was another pair. Then there was a pair on her wrists, hips and ankles. "The hair I can probably pass off as hair dye, and for my nails, I suppose manicures could almost turn out like this. But the teeth! Kami-sama, what about the incisors?" She slapped her cheeks in a comedic way, and dropped her jaw in mock horror; and then gasped in all seriousness. "Omigoodness! What about the mokomoko? Humans don't have mokomoko! We have mokomoko, _I have a mokomoko!_ There is no way I am going to be able to hide this thing.

Sesshoumaru spared a glance at her as the car stopped in front of a large…house (if you could call it that). "Don't ningen, when rebelling; do outlandish things to their bodies? You could have simply had them filed to a point. However, you are on your own with the mokomoko." As stated before, Sesshoumaru was a man of few words, but conversation with Kagome was always invigorating, and stimulating. She almost never does what you expect.

She stepped out of the car after Sesshoumaru. "It could be a fashion statement, Japan does have very different fashion than America. That does make sense. Arigatou Sesshoumaru! You always know just what to say!" She skipped over to the 'house' and waited to be allowed in. There was furniture already inside, and she wouldn't doubt that all of their belongings had been unpacked and set up for them in their respective rooms.

A deep laugh rumbled behind her. "You certainly have a lot of energy, young one."

"Amidamaru-sama! I am excited; I'll get to see my twin sister tomorrow!" Her grin was large, showing off her sharp, pearly whites.

His wife, Yukina, smiled at Kagome from her husband's side. "That's wonderful Kagome, but are you sure you are ready?"

Suddenly very serious, Kagome spoke to them. "I'm ready. I feel more ready than I ever have in these last three years. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing my sister."

The two of them nodded, and motioned for her to go find her room. Yukina even suggested that she rest, and plan what she was going to wear for the next day.

It wasn't hard to find her room, it was an exact replica of the one she had in Japan. Royal purple walls, and a royal blue carpet. A large four poster bed with drapes, and a couch to one side of the room. Her desk and book shelves were on the other side, complete with her touch screen computer and laser keyboard. There was a large window, compete with a window seat (covered in blue and purple plush pillows) facing the rear of the house, looking out into the beautiful forest and mountain range. And finally, her en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet—both connected—the bathroom was decent sized, holding a small room near the rear for the toilet and sink. The remainder of the room was, in fact, a large shower, complete with four shower heads, a drain in the floor, shelves for her unscented soaps, and even climate control. From the shower room was a door leading to a small room that she would call her closet. She didn't have enough clothes to fill the whole thing so, whoever had arranged the small room put her weapons in there as well.

Shoes were another matter however. It was an addiction she couldn't quite cure; shopping online for shoes. There was a full wall—and even a couple of racks in the middle of the room—dedicated to her enormous shoe collection. She had any kind of shoe one could possibly imagine. Ranging from tabi socks and sandals, to flats, to 'holy-shit-I-can't-believe-she-can-walk-in-those-heels' heels. Her personal favourite were the boots that Amidamaru, and Sesshoumaru had given to her. They were a slim-fitting pair of black boots, though she wasn't sure of the material, but it was durable.

"What should I wear tomorrow? Hmmm…" She mused. It would probably be rainy, and immediately after that thought she went to her rain boot section. There was rain boots in every colour of the rainbow, and then some. She chose the blue and black leopard spotted, pink interior rain boots. And to go along with that choice, she chose grey leggings, and a black sweater dress she had recently bought and hadn't had the chance to wear.

"Most people begin from the top and work their way down, Kagome." Rin, Shesshoumaru's mate-to-be, or in human terms; his fiancé stood at the door. "Though I must say, you always manage to look great working from the bottom up."

Kagome laughed, she had immediately liked this woman on sight. Rin had helped Kagome through a lot of the changes, because she too was once a human, and knew how hard it was to cope with the changes. "Hello Rin!"

"You seem very chipper, Kagome. You must be excited."

"Of course I am. I can't wait for everyone to meet Isabella. I think you'll all love her." Kagome laid her chosen outfit on the back of her desk chair. "Of course, she may be intimidated by everyone's white hair, markings and mokomoko."

Rin laughed. "Not everyone here has white hair…"

"Platinum, then. Sorry for not being specific."

"I wasn't talking about that. Your hair and mokomoko, haven't finished changing yet, you still have years to go before they are completely void of colour."

Kagome nodded sagely. "Hai, hai. That is very true, I nearly forgot about my hair." Only her bangs and the tip of her mokomoko were platinum. She moved to a full length mirror beside her bed and studied herself. Her skin was tanned (a result of traveling and training outside in the country side of Japan), her hair was long, and brushing against the backs of her knees (she was very proud that she hadn't cut it once in the seventeen years that she had been living) and black except for her unruly fringe styled bangs and forelocks. Her ears were slightly pointed, but there was no problem with that, her hair was always worn down, so no one would see them. Her eyes were onyx coloured, a trait she had inherited from her late grandmother, Kikyou, and were highlighted by the royal blue markings that stretched across her eyelids and the corner of her eyes like eye shadow. She smiled, noting that the marks on her cheeks rose with them. Her teeth were as brilliant as pearls, a literal example of the saying 'pearly whites', though her canines were noticeably longer than they should have been—if she were human, that is—they were long enough (and sharp enough) to catch on her bottom lip and hang there after she smiled.

Her body was small, lithe, and flexible like a dancer. She noted that her mokomoko had snuck its way to rest on her shoulders (she had gotten so used to it over the past three years; she hardly even remembered it was there). Her breasts were decent sized, not too small, not too large, but a size she was comfortable with. Her waist line narrowed and then flared out into what the males of the house hold would say 'excellent child-bearing hips', which had always embarrassed her. Her eyes caught sight of the markings on her wrists and hips; they were identical to the ones on her cheeks. She skipped her legs, nothing special there, muscular (but not overly so) once again, like someone who dances. On her dainty little feet (size five) was a pair of wonderfully cute Christian Lou Boutin flats.

Which brought her to the one thing she hated most about herself. Kagome flung herself at Rin, clinging to the older woman. "Rin~!" She whined. "I'm so short! Why am I so tiny? I feel like a child. Isabella is probably really tall! We won't even look like twins~! People will think I'm her little sister, _but I'm older than her by an hour!_"

Rin patted the young teenagers head. "Oh, come now, Kagome, you aren't that short."

"I'm seventeen, and I've stopped growing at five foot three and a half inches!"

It took a while to console Kagome about her height, and when she calmed down, Rin convinced her to sleep. "You should take this time to sleep, Kagome. You aren't as old as any of us and need more sleep than we do. You should sleep at least twice a week. I think you should be well rested for tomorrow anyways. I'll wake you up for breakfast."

Kagome stared after the woman as she left the room. Rin was the only one she could act like that with, like a child. "Huh," she huffed out a laugh. "Rin, you are like the mother I never had…"

* * *

Jaken, the Taishou's chauffeur, drove Kagome to her father and sister's house. As he pulled up to the house, Kagome saw a horribly ugly faded orange—or was it red—_old as hell_ pickup truck. "Please tell me that isn't the truck Isabella was talking about…" she groaned to herself. There was no way she would ever be caught dead in that thing. "It's this one Jaken," she called to the driver. "The one with the ugly pickup."

The shiny, new looking Mercedes pulled into the drive way. Kagome got out, telling Jaken to wait a moment. Nervously walking up to the house, Kagome rapped on the door twice before taking a step back and waiting for it to open.

"Kagome?" She had been brushing invisible lint off of her outfit when the door opened. She looked up when her name was called and saw Isabella (towering over her) looking surprised.

"Isabella!" Kagome flung herself onto her _little_ sister. "Imoutou, it's been such a long time! Honto-ni!"

"It has hasn't it?" Bella asked. Her eyes flickered to the black vehicle in the drive way.

Kagome noticed this. "Oh, I told him to wait. Are you sure you don't want a ride? No offense, but that pick up doesn't really look…safe…"

"Uh, how about I drive today, and you drive tomorrow?" Kagome could tell that she was uncomfortable with the expensive looking car.

Hiding her horror of having to ride in that beast, she smiled and nodded before turning and waving to Jaken that he could leave. Turning back, she studied her sister. "Isabella, why are you still in your P.J's?"

Bella stepped into the house, Kagome following her. "My alarm clock didn't go off…"

Kagome heard the hesitation in her sister's voice. It was clear that Isabella wanted to ask her questions. "Well, hurry up and get ready, I'll answer all the questions you are dying to ask on the way to school. Have you eaten? I'll make some toast for you." She pushed Bella towards the second floor, and then made her way into the kitchen.

When Bella came down again, Kagome hid a grimace. Clearly her twin had gotten their fathers sense of fashion, but she said nothing. "Here's your toast, let's go."

They got in the horribly ugly truck, and Bella immediately began firing of questions. "Are those real tattoos?" She asked as they backed out of the driveway. "And why is your hair that colour? Your nails look nice; did you get them done before you flew over? What did you do to your teeth?"

Kagome sighed. Taking her time replying to the questions. "I went through a rebel phase a while back, and did some stupid things. I got several tattoos, they all look the same, I'll show you the others another time. I had my teeth filed to points, and dyed my bangs. Now that I think about it, it was really ungrateful of me to do that, and act like a spoiled brat to the family that had taken me into their home. The tattoos and the teeth, I won't ever be able to change, but I had grown to like my hair. I've kept it like this since." She thought that was a pretty brilliant story, and Isabella was totally buying it. "I liked my hair so much that I even got a pelt to match it recently, see?" Kagome held up her mokomoko so Bella could see it. "Yes I got my nails done before I flew over; it's become a habit to have them done."

"Wow," Isabella breathed. "I can't believe you would do that. I'm not saying that you look bad or anything, you actually look really good and it suits you. But Kagome, I never took you for someone who would be so impulsive. What will Charlie think?" She cleared her throat. "I mean Dad. What will he think? Does he even know yet?"

Kagome laughed as they pulled into the cluster of buildings the people here in Forks called a high school. "No but he'll find out tonight." She pulled her black Prada bag onto her shoulder as she hopped out of 'the beast'. "Shall we go find the office so that we can get out schedules?"

Isabella nodded. People were staring at them, and that was clearly making her nervous.

"Excuse me~!" Kagome called joyously to a group of people nearby. "Hello! I'm Kagome and this is my twin Isabella, we are new here and we were wondering if one of you could show us to the main office?"

A dark skinned boy hopped up at the chance to be the first to associate with the new students. "I'm Tyler. I can show you to the office." He led them up a flight of stairs and around a few corners before stopping in front of a pair of doors that held the words 'Main Office'. "Here you go; it was nice to meet you two. By the way, what grade are you in?"

Bella spoke up then. "We're in our third year. Thanks for showing us the way. Come on, Kagome" she pulled Kagome into the office. "Hello, we need our schedules, Kagome and Bella Swan."

The older looking secretary jumped a little. "Oh! Hello dears! The new students? Right the swan siblings. How's your father, dears?" She asked as she began pulling out their files.

Kagome's eye twitched; no computer? "He's fine."

The secretary nodded, and the twins eyed the name plate on the edge of the desk. Mrs. Cope, it said. "Right, here we are." She handed Isabella a few pieces of paper. "Alright, Kag-ohm, you have been placed in mostly fourth year classes; they correspond with the lessons you had been taking over seas."

Kagome stepped forward and grabbed the papers that Isabella was already turning to hand to her. "It's pronounced Kah-gho-may, and that would be me, thank-you."

"Goodness me, I am so sorry. I thought you were the older twin, that's what the papers said—,"

"I _am_ the older twin." She was irritated; people assumed that since she was shorter, she was younger as well.

"Kagome…" Isabella started.

Mrs. Cope laughed. "Forgive me, I just assumed…oh never mind that. Well, Kah-gho-may, since you are in classes a year ahead, you'll be graduating as well."

Kagome nodded and went to stand by the door, waiting for her sister. Once out of the office, and walking towards their classes, Bella spoke. "You were kind of rude in there, Kags."

"I get irritated when people assume I'm younger just because I'm short. It's annoying."

Bella laughed. "But you _are_ pretty short…"

"_Urasai!_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was lunch time. Enough said. Kagome was famished. She had eaten a massive breakfast (compliments of Rin) but, still, she was starving, like she had never eaten before. She met Bella at the entrance of the cafeteria, and as soon as they entered, they were flagged down by some of Bella's classmates.

"Bella!" The girl was tall, shorter than Bella, but in Kagome's eyes, she was tall. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a horrible voice. "Bella, over here, bring your sister!"

"Who's that?" Kagome asked. "She seems annoying…"

Isabella looked at Kagome, frowning. "I can't remember her name. Tyler is over there though… he was nice enough."

Kagome said nothing, but sat next to her sister and an Asian boy. Probably Korean, he looked Korean. "Hi!" He greeted, overly friendly. "I'm Eric; you must be Bella's younger sister."

She shot a glare at her younger sister. Isabella mouthed sorry. Kagome smiled a big fake smile. "Actually, you'll never believe it but, I'm one hour older that Isabella. I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and hoped her smile made her look cute.

Clearly it did. She heard girls squeal, and boys choke. "Like, Omigosh! You are just too cute. You're like one of those porcelain dolls. By the way, I love your make up. It's très awesome. I'm Jessica; this is Lauren, and Angela. You already met Eric and Tyler apparently, that's Mike, and Ben is on his way over there."

Kagome looked at every one of the introduced humans. Out of all of them, only one looked tolerable, and that was Angela. Looks could be deceiving though.

"Who are they?" Her sister's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked to who Isabella was talking about.

They were a group of four, three male's and one female. Incredibly pale, but not sickly.

"Oh…" Jessica's voice held an underlying tone of contempt. "Those are the Cullen's, well three of them are. The one holding the girl's hand is Jasper Hale, and her name is Alice Cullen; they're together. The big miserable looking one is Emmett Cullen, he _was_ going out with Jasper's twin sister Rosalie…"

Kagome interrupted. "You said 'was'. Did they break up? Did she move away?"

"No, she committed suicide, just before Halloween. You wouldn't have thought so with they was she looked. She was like, super beautiful. It was the weirdest way to commit suicide too; I mean who blows themselves up? Anyways the last one is Edward Cullen, he's like, super hot, but don't waste your breath, apparently no one here is good enough for him."

Kagome looked at Bella, who in turn looked back at her. They both knew she was probably bitter because she had been turned down. They both looked back at the Cullen's and Hale, to find all four of them staring back at them. Unable to resist, Kagome flashed a huge, shining smile at them, every one of her teeth visible, canines included. Their eyes widened, and she heard gasps from the table she was sitting at. The Cullen's got up and left the cafeteria. She turned back to the humans at the table; jaws had dropped and eyes were wide.

"W-what are you?" The Lauren girl shot out, disgust lacing her voice.

"I have to go to the washroom, Isabella, you'll explain right? Thanks." She got up, taking her uneaten homemade bento with her (also compliments of Rin).

She walked away from the school buildings towards the forest. "Hi!" Kagome spun around at the energetic voice.

"Kuso! Anata wa kowaii desu!" She complained at the girl known as Alice Cullen. "You scared me, try making some more noise." Of course this was just an act, she had heard the grass bend under the girl's feet, and the air part as she walked; but for the sake of appearances she had to act scared. The girl was alone.

"Sorry… I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." She held out her hand.

Kagome took it. "Ah, I'm Kagome Higurashi-Swan. Pleased to meet you, Alice." She attempted to pull her hand back.

"I love your nails!" She exclaimed, examining Kagome's nails. "What polish do you use?"

Irritated, Kagome snatched her hand back. "It's natural; I don't do anything to my nails." But Bella thought she did.

"Wow, you are so lucky, but isn't it unnatural to have blue nails?"

Kagome retaliated. "Isn't it unnatural to have gold eyes? Look, why don't we just come right out and say it. We both know that neither of us is human."

Her eyes widened, and it was then that Kagome realized that she was actually face to face with someone. "What? How?"

Kagome sighed. "Like I said…_neither_ of us is human. I won't tell if you won't, it wouldn't exactly be ideal for my _twin_ sister and my father to find out that I'm not of their species."

Alice hooked her arm with Kagome's. Kagome's eye twitched. "So what are you then? You smell wonderful…"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

Her face fell. "Oh. Alright. Well then, Kagome, do you like to shop? What about your sister? I think you look wonderful today, by that way. And I absolutely love your boots, and your cute furry boa. What kind of animal is that? A rare type of fox?"

Kagome thought she might have some sort of hyperactive disorder. "Uh, it's not a boa, it's called a mokomoko."

"Mokomoko? Where can I get one of those?" She seemed obsessed with it. Alice led the way to a picnic table by the parking lot. Kagome noticed briefly that the three boys she was with before were there, but it didn't click in, as Alice's comment was just too funny not to laugh.

"Ahaa! Here I'll tell you, but it's a secret." Kagome leaned to whisper in Alice's ear. "First; you need to die. Second; you need to have someone bring you back to life, and if they know the proper way to conduct _the_ ceremony, they need to do that; that was the third step. Fourth; you need to survive the ceremony—if you don't, well, you don't get a mokomoko and you die again. If you survive the ceremony, there's the fifth and last step; you need to endure your teeth, nails, hair, and bones shifting, and growing, your skin will begin to burn and change, the blood in your veins changes too. The ceremony alters your genetic make-up-ing. It's during that fifth step, when your DNA is being changed, and your bones are shifting, that you'll get a mokomoko." Kagome straightened and smiled, re-looping her arm with Alice's, whose jaw had dropped. "In short, mokomoko is my tail. Oh hello!" They had made it to the picnic table. "I'm Kagome!" She gave her cute smile—tilted head and eyes closed.

Alice snapped out of her stupor. "Kagome these are my brother's Emmett and Edward." Emmett was a large fellow with short curly brown hair, the cloud of misery that had been surrounding him earlier all but gone. He was grinning stupidly, waving at her. Edward, well he wasn't large, nor was he too skinny. He was just the average male model looking boy, nothing exciting.

"You remind me of a puppy." Emmet blurted. "I bet if there weren't humans around that tail of your would be wagging like crazy."

Kagome laughed '_That's because I am a puppy, in Inuyoukai terms anyways'_. "Probably, my mokomoko has a mind of its own. I know it sound crazy but this morning I had to convince it to stay still all day." She ran a hand over the fur.

Alice cleared her throat. "Kagome, this is Jasper. He's my husband, but at school we're just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hello, Kagome…" he said.

"Kagome!" Bella's voice came. It was a little frantic.

Kagome's head whipped in the direction it had come from. "Unfortunately, I cannot continue to keep company with you any longer. Perhaps I shall see one of you in my classes." The four sitting at the picnic table watched the Alice sized girl run—and it was obvious to them that she was purposefully running slowly—towards another girl with shoulder length mud brown hair. "Isabella!" They heard her exclaim while throwing herself on the taller girl. "I just went for a walk; I didn't worry my little sister did I?"

Emmett watched the puppy like girl walk away with her 'younger' sister.

Charlie hadn't been happy when he saw his daughter had gotten tattoos. He had reprimanded her very severely. Kagome hadn't minded though. She knew he'd get used to it. He hadn't seen her teeth yet though, and she had left before he could. She was on the phone with Isabella at the moment; they hadn't gotten to talk much after school. "You like your classes' right? Everyone is very friendly to you?" She asked.

"Well, it was fine until biology, after lunch. I had to sit next to that Edward Cullen boy. He didn't say anything, but his body language and the vibes he was giving off was just plain rude." She said. Kagome had noticed he had very foul vibes at lunch.

"Oh?"

"Kagome, I swear he didn't take a breath that whole class. Maybe Jessica was right about that family. They probably do think that they are better than everyone."

Kagome sighed. "Isabella, you shouldn't judge someone just but what another person said. Maybe he was just having bad day. His brother Emmett is in my English class and he was very friendly."

"Yea maybe you're right; I'll try to talk to him tomorrow. I've gotta go now, mom's going to be calling any moment, see you tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up around seven thirty. Please make sure that your alarm clock is working." She smiled when Isabella hurriedly said she would and hung up.

The first week of school was horrible. Edward hadn't shown, and since Kagome had taken to sitting with Alice, Isabella had bombarded her with questions. "Why wasn't he at school? Was he avoiding her? He didn't like her, she knew it." Kagome had wanted to slap her twin, for the first time in their life.

She was glad when Monday rolled around and Alice texted her saying Edward was going to be at school. Kagome skipped towards the kitchen where she could smell Rin cooking. Breakfast was going to be delicious. "Good morning, everyone!" She chirped.

"Good morning, Kagome." Amidamaru smiled. "You look absolutely adorable today, is there a special occasion?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope! I'm just happy that Isabella will stop her whining today. She was driving me_ insane_." Today she wore a black Lolita dress adorned with white lace. On her head was a matching black and white lace head adornment. On her hands were black lace fingerless gloves and on her feet she wore knee length black stocking topped with white lace, and her black three inch platform shoes. She had contemplated taking her parasol but it wasn't sunny, and the rain would ruin it.

"You look even more like a kid now, squirt." Inuyasha, the second oldest and brashest son spoke up from his seat across from her.

Kagome's eyes went flat and she took an apple from the fruit bowl in front of her and shoved it in his mouth as he went to take a large bite of food. "Can it, Inu_baka_." She flipped her freshly curled hair and walked off towards Rin. "Ne, ne, Rin, what is for lunch?"

Rin looked at Kagome as she finished wrapping the cloth around the bento box. "Special onigiri, red bean manju and dango."

Kagome's mouth started to water as she looked at the bento conveniently wrapped to match her outfit. "Yatta! I'm so excited! I always love you're special onigiri. Thanks Rin!" She ran out of the kitchen on silent feet to the door where Jaken was waiting to drive her to Isabella's.

"It is raining, Oujou-sama. Shall I grab an umbrella?" He asked.

Kagome nodded as she grabbed the matching handbag to her dress.

Isabella was surprised to see her sister dressed like that. "People are going to stare at you, you know."

Kagome smiled. "I know."

Isabella had her own umbrella, and when they got to school she had taken it out and immediately ran towards her first period building, eager to get out of the rain. Kagome on the other hand took her time opening the door and her umbrella. When the door opened, and the umbrella was situated so that she wouldn't get wet, she stepped out.

Kagome began walking to her first class, when a large hand stole her umbrella from her smaller one. "Allow me." A familiar voice sounded. "I simply cannot allow a precious little thing like you carry your own umbrella. It just wouldn't be proper."

She giggled at Emmett's chivalry. "Why thank-you, kind ser. You're assistance is much obliged."

"It's no problem, really, Kagome. You seem to be growing on me…"

Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks, and was silent the remainder of the way to her first class. When they reached said class, she held out her hand; fully expecting to have her umbrella back. Instead what she received was the touching of his lips to the back of her lace covered appendage. "I think I will walk you to your next class as well, little miss, therefore I shall need to keep your umbrella."

Kagome could say nothing without sounding like an idiot, so she opted for nodding.

And true to his word, he had walked her to her second class, and to lunch. Though, it had stopped raining by then. He had lead her to their usual spot in the cafeteria, and shortly after they sat down, Edward came in and sat down as well.

"See Kagome, I told you he would be here." Alice said happily, looking to see what kind of strange food Kagome was going to eat today. "You're lunch smells like blood, what's in it today?"

Kagome sniffed, and as Alice had said, there was the smell of blood. "Hmm, it must be the special onigiri Rin made for me today. I wonder why I didn't catch it before…" Occasionally, Rin would stuff her onigiri with raw meats (truth be told it was delicious).

She lifted the lid of the bento box, and the scent became stronger. The four at the table with her stiffened.

"Why would you bring something like that to school?" Edward hissed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Listen buddy, take that stick out of your ass, and relax. It's just a little bit of raw meat wrapped in rice and seaweed. Do I ask about why you don't eat? No, because I know it probably has something to do with your diet. _This_ is something that has to do with my diet and if I don't eat it…well, here I'll put it away and you'll find out the consequences later. I hope you feel guilty."

Emmett nudged her shoulder. "Kagome eat your lunch, just ignore Edward, he's been out of sorts lately."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm going to prove my point. Excuse me; I have to make a call." She didn't bother getting up. She fished out her phone and dialled a number. All at the table could hear the dial tone as it rang.

"Moshi moshi." A deep voice answered. "Taishou, Sesshoumaru desu"

"Moshi moshi, Kagome desu." Kagome replied.

"Kagome? Ogenki desu ka?" The voice asked, a hint of worry laced within the question.

Kagome nodded. "Hai, genki desu, anata wa?" She played with the ribbon under her chin that held the hair accessory on top of her head.

The man on the other line sighed. "Genki desu. Kagome, are you not at school? You should not be calling me."

"Listen, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll need you or Amidamaru-sama to come pick me up at two thirty."

"Doushite?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Please?"

"Alright…"

"And please tell Rin-chan 'thank-you for the meal'. Ja matta."

"Ja…"

Kagome hit end.

Alice immediately began to gush about how cute Kagome looked. "I love the way you did your hair today! That must have taken such a long time. You just look so adorable today, don't you guys agree?" She looked at the three boys.

Jasper and Emmett nodded. Edward it seemed was trying to be as insulting as possible today. "She looks like one of those creepy, gothic, china dolls."

Kagome was smiling up at Emmett when she heard him mutter it. Her smile immediately dropped, and her head slowly turned to face the sour-puss boy. Pleasantly she began her tirade. "And you, Edward Cullen look like a pedophile, with a bad attitude. Please, if you don't have anything pleasant to say, keep your mouth shut. I've had it up to here with you, and this is only my second time meeting you. First I hear you are a complete asshole to my sister and now this? Look, I don't know how old you really are… but maybe it's time for you to grow the fuck up!" The last line had been heard by the whole cafeteria, and what happened afterword also was witnessed by the whole cafeteria.

Kagome strode pleasantly out of the cafeteria, tailed by Emmett and Alice calling 'Kagome wait!', after she had flung a plate of uneaten spaghetti into Edward Cullen's face.

Jessica Stanley turned to Bella. "Bella, did you just see what your sister did to Edward Cullen?"

For Kagome, the rest of the day could have been the end of the world, but she wouldn't have noticed. She felt liberated, getting all of that stress off of her shoulders. She sighed for the fifth time since school ended.

Emmett who was still accompanying her looked in her direction. "Are you alright? You've been sighing a lot."

Kagome looked up at the big man walking beside her. "I feel wonderful, well, actually I have a slight stomach ache, but other than that, just wonderful."

They had reached the parking lot, and Kagome spotted Isabella by her truck, waiting for Kagome, her eyes scanning. Kagome noticed that they stopped on Edward before they reached her. She waved for her sister to hurry, and it was then that Kagome realized that she had forgotten to tell Isabella that she was being picked up. "Can you hold this? I forgot to tell Isabella something." She passed her bag over to Alice, and began walking over to her sister.

The screech of tire over pavement caught her attention, as she watched as a large minivan, the driver clearly unable to control his vehicle, begin a crash course towards Isabella. Immediately, Kagome began to run toward her sister, hoping to get to her before the van. "_Bella!_" she screamed, and then faltered. The stomach ache she had just a few minutes before had escalated into a full blown attack on her body. Still, she ran through the pain, attempting to save her sister.

She watched as the van collided into the ugly orange truck, seconds before the attack on her body had her puking up a pint of blood. '_Not right now…please._' "Bel…la…" she panted out before another spell of bloody vomit.

Vaguely she heard someone scream for an ambulance. She fell forward into the growing pool of blood. "What the hell is going on? Is it some sort of twin connection thing?" It was that Mike kid that she had met on their first day. Was Isabella dead?

Someone turned her over. There was blood coming from her eyes, nose, and ears. "Oh my god! Kagome!" It was Alice. "Where's the ambulance? Jasper, we need Carlisle!"

Kagome choked on the bloody bile that rose in her throat. "Be…la..." She coughed out.

Alice answered franticly. "She's fine, Kagome. Shit! Emmett, don't let Bella see her."

It was too late. Bella had seen her and was struggling with the paramedics that had just arrived. "Kagome!" She yelled as she was strapped only a gurney.

"Alice," Came Emmett's voice. "We have another problem. Chief Swan is here."

Kagome rocked her head back and forth weakly. "N-no…" She muttered through all the blood.

A deep voice rang out through all the havoc surrounding the bleeding out Kagome. "Do not move her!" Two tall men, easily over six and a half feet were swiftly making their way through the parting crowd. "Chief Swan, I am Amidamaru Taishou, and this is my eldest son, Sesshoumaru. We are her caretakers. Sesshoumaru, here is responsible for her health, we must get her back to our home, before something terrible happens." His voice was thick with an accent, but everyone who heard him knew that Kagome was in a life and death situation.

The one named Sesshoumaru stepped forward to take Kagome from Alice, the paramedics complaining. "Would you have her die because you knew not what to do?" He snapped at them. "This Sesshoumaru has been treating this girl for three years, I am well aware of what is happening to her."

Charlie Swan could not even talk. Both of his daughters had been in an accident. Bella had a bump on her head, when she should have been sandwiched and dead on impact from a skidding accident. Kagome had been far away from the accident, so he had been told, but when the vehicles collided, she had collapsed and began puking large amounts of blood.

Alice handed Kagome over to Sesshoumaru. "Will she be okay?" She whispered, loud enough that she knew all the super natural beings could hear but the humans could not. "My brothers and I could help, she didn't eat any of her meat at lunch; we could go catch something for her. Please tell us what we could do…" she begged.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. This must be the non-human girl Kagome had been speaking about so fondly. "You may follow us home…discreetly" he whispered back, standing up with the now unconscious Japanese-American girl. Kagome began convulsing, in a seizure like fit as soon as he began walking away. "Father…" he called.

Amidamaru followed after his son, quickly opening the back door of the car so that Sesshoumaru could slide in with Kagome. The car sped away quickly.

* * *

**Yatta! I'm so happy you guys enjoy this! I've hardly seen any Emmett pairings, and he is my fave character from the twilight saga for sure! Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this lastest installment of Puppy Love, 'Nuff Said, and thank you to those who have reviewed; the reviews give me much motivation and courage and confidance to write more and more.**

**Thanks! Star Delta**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Emmett and Alice followed the black Mercedes to a home not that far away from their own. It sped down a winding drive that led further into the forest, and near the base of one of the nearer mountains. It skidded to a halt in front of a…mansion, for that is what it was. Amidamaru exited first and quickly turned to open the rear door.

They watched as a large black—dog?—exited the vehicle. It was easily as large as a small horse, or perhaps a pony, and had a white tipped snout and tail. As soon as it was several feet from the car, it collapsed on shaking legs and panted loudly, briefly opening one blood red, pupil-less eye to look at the two non-human beings.

The door to the mansion opened and two white haired females stepped outside. "Ami—! What's going on here?" One woman spoke, the taller one.

The other one began running down the stairs towards the giant dog that was panting heavily. "Why is she bleeding? Sesshoumaru, what's happened to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru had exited the car as the women had opened the front door. He did not answer the right away, instead he turned and spoke to his father in a weird growly speech that Emmett and Alice could not understand. All four white haired people looked towards the strangers.

The older male beckoned them forward. "My wife and I will explain this to you while Sesshoumaru and his fiancé look after Kagome, please come with us."

Alice turned to look at the black dog, who was now being picked up by a many time larger white dog from the scruff of its next. Her eyes widened as Sesshoumaru was changed into an even larger dog in a gust of wind. He was easily the size of a four story apartment building. Turning back to Amidamaru, she opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. He offered her a tight smile, and began to walk into his home. Emmett nudged her and began walking towards the large home as well.

"Would either of you like a drink or something to eat?" The remaining woman asked, as she motioned for them to sit on plush cushions that surrounded a very short table.

"No, thank-you." They answered in unison.

Amidamaru took a seat across from them, as his wife went to get a bottle of sake, and a plate of dango. "My wife, Yukina." He said shortly, before continuing. "Kagome speaks of you often, Alice. I am glad she has found a suitable female companion."

Alice smiled widely. "Me too! It's been a long time since I've had a girlfriend I can talk to without lying."

Emmet cleared his throat. "She talks about Kagome a lot too, sir. The truth is, those of us that attend Forks High are very fond of Kagome."

"Call me Amidamaru, please." He suggested. Yukina entered the room again, and place the food for her mate on the table before pouring him a small cup of sake. "If you don't mind me asking, how many are you? And _what_ exactly are you?"

"We are vampires. I'm sure there are many of us, actually, no, I know that there is many of us. But in our coven, there is only six." Alice answered. At the couples confused stares, she offered an explanation. "Vampires are, what humans think, creatures of the night who prey upon blood and are in league with the devil. But, while vampires do survive off of drinking blood, all of the other facts about us are false. Our coven is one of the few that don't prey upon human blood. We drink from animals, which is why our eyes are gold, instead of red." She paused, as if thinking something over. "We_ are_ like the living dead though. Once we are changed into a vampire, our hearts stop beating, but our bodies continue to survive, without aging."

The two across from her nodded. "Interesting. Perhaps when Kagome is recovered, our families should meet. I would like to learn more about your species."

"What are you?" Emmett blurted. Kagome had said she was unable to tell them, and he was curious. "I mean, clearly you aren't vampires, I can smell your blood. But you aren't human either, because you don't smell like, well, food."

Alice elbowed him. "He means that your blood doesn't call out to us like humans and animals."

Amidamaru barked out a laugh (no pun intended), before sipping some sake and taking a bite of dango. "I would hope not! Our blood contains highly toxic poison, not matter what kind of creature you are, it would kill you."

Yukina spoke up. "Of course, that is if you were not meant to take the blood. Mates, soulmates, are the only ones able to ingest the blood. Kagome is the only exception. It seems as if it was her fate to be one of us." She smiled sadly.

"Ah yes, that dear girl." Amidamaru sobered up at the mention of Kagome. "Before we start speaking of her, I shall explain what we are.

"Long ago, when the gods were creating life on earth, one goddess, Amaterasu, deemed it necessary to create a species to be messengers between the heavens and earth. Inuyoukai. In the early years of the world, relations between the humans and our race was wonderful, and full of peace. And then came the time of Betrayal.

"Kage, which means shadow, was named for his very different fur colour. Inuyoukai have white fur, so it was very unusual for one to be born with black fur. When he had reached adulthood, he had become quite mad with jealousy and envy. Why had he been born with black fur? I must admit, it was very strange to see a black Inuyoukai, though, I had only seen him once. My father was one of the first Inuyoukai created that was still alive at the time, which meant many looked up to him, and eventually, they would look up to me as well. I had skipped my training and lessons that day when I saw him, and he was _quite_ insane.

"At the time, Inuyoukai and humans were living on earth, with the humans. It was peaceful, so why should we not? Kage had left the city where we dwelt and began to murder innocents shamelessly. The gods became angered, and created men and women with spiritual power. Monks and Mikos. Their power was able to destroy Inuyoukai, and soon a war came about. Though, it was not only because Kage had murdered innocent humans. The gods had created monks and mikos to kill Kage, and him only. But he had began to gain followers, and they too would kill humans. The humans began to think of us as monsters, and the spiritual ones that had the power to destroy us began to kill.

"I remember my father's outrage. At the loss of peace, at Kage's actions, at the humans that had begun to kill us. But most of all, I remember his fury at Kage's last horrible act before he was killed." He paused to eat a stick of Dango. Yukina was shaking her head.

Alice tilted her head in confusion. "How old were you when this was happening?"

Amidamaru held his chin in thought. "Hmmm…let's see, it was such a long time ago. I was still a pup, and Yukina wasn't even born yet. I couldn't have been more than fifteen hundred? Yes… around that age…it was such a long time ago, you see, and I'm getting old my memory must be failing." He joked.

But Alice and Emmett saw no humour in that. "Hold on, just how old are you?" Emmett questioned.

Yukina and her mate looked at each other. "Let's see, Amidamaru was around two or three thousand when I was born, and I'm roughly around seventy five hundred years old. It's so hard to remember when the years all blur together, especially after one begins to have a family. So he could be eleven thousand years old…"

Emmett's jaw dropped. "You two are ancient!" he exclaimed.

They laughed. "Yes, well we don't like to brag, you know with all the humans around, they might get jealous."

"Anyways," Amidamaru continued. "Kage had committed the ultimate crime, by raping a miko. She had killed him while he slept, but even still in that one night he was able to impregnate that woman." He jumped right back into the story. "You must know that, even though miko were created to kill us Inuyoukai, they weren't completely void of compassion. They were still human after all. This woman could not bring it upon herself to kill the babe once she had birthed it. When my father had discovered this, he sought the woman out. She was living in hiding, the humans didn't approve of the tainted child, a little girl the woman had named Midoriko.

"My father supported the woman and her child, and eventually he would come to bring me along as well. I was to protect and support that bloodline, you see. An Inuyoukai and Miko child, we had assumed, could quite possibly destroy the world. Both species were powerful; created and gifted by the gods.

"Midoriko was trained by both her mother and another Inuyoukai that had been ordered by my father to do so. It was in her younger years, that the end of the century's long war came about. And she was the one who ended it. I don't know what had happened exactly, my father had been killed, and my mother was dying, so I had decided to stay with her in our city above the clouds. I hear that she ended up creating a powerful jewel, sacrificing herself. I had thought that she hadn't had any children, but I'm beginning to think that maybe I was wrong."

"Why do you think your wrong?" Alice asked.

His answer was only one word. "Kagome."

"Kagome?"

Yukina began to speak now. "Perhaps I should tell you Kagome's story?"

The two vampires nodded.

"Well, it began three years ago, when she died."

"She died?" Alice exclaimed.

It was Emmett's turn to elbow Alice. "Shut up, pixie!"

Yukina shook her head. "No…It's alright. It's true, Kagome did die, and it must have been horrifying. She says she doesn't remember anything but she could be lying. Anyways, it was Sesshoumaru who found her, he doesn't like to talk about it though. When he brought her to us, he said she had been raped and then murdered—anything is possible, but it sure smelt that way—but he had seen something in her vacant eyes that made him bring her to us, which was very unusual; our eldest hates humans.

"Amidamaru has a sword that can bring others back to life, you see, and Sesshoumaru thought it might be able to revive her. It's a very picky sword. But, it didn't work. His determination to have her alive again, though, it made me want to help him. The goddess, Amaterasu, had gifted me with a necklace that was able to open a portal to the netherworld. With Amidamaru's sword, he was able to bring Kagome's soul back from the netherworld before it was lost forever.

"Her body began to change after her soul was brought back. I'll never forget her screams. It must have been agony, and she doesn't talk about it, either. It took a few hours for the change to stop and her screams to die down, but it seemed like forever. When it was finished, she was Inuyoukai. Just like that. The reason Amidamaru has begun to think he was wrong is because—,"

"Kagome looks exactly like Midoriko, with the exception of her Inuyoukai features." Amidamaru cut in. "Well, that and the fact that her grandmother came from a long line of very powerful miko."

Irritated, Yukina nodded. "Yes, exactly what I was about to say…"

"I won't lie when I say Kagome's presence these past three years has been wonderful. We were beginning to get bored, and were about ready to return to our city in the sky, but now that she's here...I speak for the both of us when I say Kagome is like a granddaughter."

"It's true, Sesshoumaru and Rin treat her just like their own child. It's wonderful! I love having someone to spoil!" Yukina leaned in as if it were a huge secret.

The front door opened, revealing Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagome(though she was still in the form of a dog). Sesshoumaru looked over towards the four in the next room, and nodded to Rin, who—followed by Kagome—walked up the long winding staircase and turned a corner. He came and sat down, resting an elbow on the table and running his clawed fingers through long silver hair.

"Tea, Sesshoumaru? And Rin and I made some chocolate cake while you and your father were out this afternoon, I'll grab you a piece as well." She didn't wait for his answer.

His father looked at him. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." He narrowed his eyes at Emmett and Alice. "She could have _died_ though." He wasn't blaming anyone.

Unfortunately, they didn't know that. Though vampires were pretty indestructible, Emmett was still intimidated. "It was all my fault! She and Edward were butting heads, and she chose not to eat, and she said something about the consequences. I was sitting right next to her and I _did_ tell her to eat, but she didn't listen. I should have pressed her more. I'm so sorry. The last thing I want is Kagome dying…"

Eyebrows rose as Alice shook her head and ran a hand down her face. "I can tell you exactly what happened…

"We were all sitting down to 'eat'," she put eat in air quotes. "And we don't even notice when Kagome eats but today I smelt blood in her lunch, so I let her know. Our brother Edward got a little angry and hissed at her for bringing blood to school. Then Kagome got all worked up and said—I'm quoting this word for word by the way—'_Listen buddy, take that stick out of your ass, and relax. It's just a little bit of raw meat wrapped in rice and seaweed. Do I ask about why you don't eat? No, because I know it probably has something to do with your diet. This is something that has to do with my diet and if I don't eat it…well, here I'll put it away and you'll find out the consequences later. I hope you feel guilty'_.

"That's when Emmett told her to eat. And she said '_no, I'm going to prove a point'_ before calling someone. I believe I heard your name, Sesshoumaru, but I'm not sure. It was really fast Japanese. Anyways, I started to talk about how cute she looked today, I even asked the guys what they thought. Edward _had_ to be a complete jerk though and insult her, so they got into another little fight that ended up with Edward having a plate of spaghetti in his face."

Amidamaru laughed.

"Father, I don't see anything even remotely funny about this situation." Sesshoumaru growled. "I did not go through all the trouble of reviving her, just to have her die again."

Yukina walked in with the tea and cake for Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, dear, we were just talking about what a cute family you and Rin have!"

"We have a family, Sesshoumaru?" Rin came out of nowhere and sat next to Sesshoumaru. "Since when? We haven't even mated yet…"

"Oh don't be so modest, Rin. Everyone in the household knows that you and Sesshoumaru think of Kagome as your daughter. I think it's so sweet!" Yukina gushed.

"Mother…"

Rin looked down. "Well, it's not like we really had a choice, not that I mind. I do love Kagome if she were my daughter." She muttered.

Amidamaru looked at the two younger Inuyoukai, temporarily forgetting about his vampire guests. "What do you mean, you didn't have a choice?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father steadily. "When Kagome woke from death, she could not remember anything. It was during that week after, when Rin and I told you she was resting, that we found out as much as we could about her past."

"She just looked so-so…so alone and afraid and venerable. I couldn't help it! Something inside of me was screaming 'she's mine, I'll take care of her, protect her, _raise_ her.' I know she acts like the seventeen year old human that she was, but there are moments when she's so fragile. She needs to be looked after, like a child. And Sesshoumaru and I—mostly me- decided to do just that."

Yukina smiled softly. "It's not a crime, Rin. We were created to be nurturing to our pups, and look after pups that had no family."

Alice sniffled, though no tears ran down her face, bringing to the attention of the Inuyoukai that they still had guests. "I wish I had someone like you after I was changed." She sobered quickly, recalling what had been said about Kagome changing. "Hold on, you said that Kagome began to change after her soul was brought back. She told me that there was some sort of ceremony involved…"

Rin sighed. "That's a lie." She looked away from those sitting around the table. "Actually, there's a lot of things we've told her that aren't true…"

* * *

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! i think this is my most poplular story right now, either this or 'What was Lost now is Found' (which by the way i should be updateing fairly soon.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated, and don't be afraid to critique, i'm not a baby; i can take it.**

**Until next time! Star Delta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brief AN: There is going to be a lot of quoting from the movie, so bare with me please. ;3 Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Two weeks had passed since that day. For the most part, Edward and Kagome ignored each other. Though Kagome was irate as ever. Bella had been complaining about him again. "He _pushed_ the van out of the way, Kagome. He can't be human." She had said one night while they were talking on the phone. "And lately, I've been having weird dreams about him." Kagome perked up, this was new. "I think he was even in my room once. I don't really know for sure, it was in the middle of the night and I had just woken up from one of the dreams. But I thought I could see him standing at the foot of my bed just staring at me. I turned on my lamp, but he was gone when I looked again."

Kagome sighed in anger. "Isabella, I think you are becoming obsessed with a boy who is completely rude, and lacking in the manners department. Not only are you driving yourself crazy, but you are also driving me crazy. This obsession needs to stop."

"Kagome…"

"No, listen, Isabella. You need to stop jumping around and confront him. Ask him what you need to ask him, and be done with this ridiculous obsession with Edward Cullen."

Bella didn't say anything for a long moment. "…Alright. But I'll need my Ane with me…"

That one line was what got her on the stupid field trip to a greenhouse. "I can't believe I'm here. I'm not even in this class…"

"Neither is that Jasper Hale, but he's here." Bella said as they stood by the ugly orange beast. "You said I needed to stop jumping around, and that's what I'm doing. I thought you'd be happy."

Kagome found herself pinching her nose to stop the oncoming headache. "Isabella, I am happy for you. But I thought you'd do it at lunch or something, not on a stupid field trip."

"Look, if you don't want to come, then don't come. I thought Ane would be happy to give moral support."

The overly-enthusiastic biology teacher yelled at all the students gathered in the parking lot. "I need everyone's permission slips! Sammy please collect them. Guys let's go!"

Bella was beginning to understand that Kagome would do anything if she was called 'Ane' and Kagome began to realize that she knew it too, and was going to use it to her full advantage. Sighing, she snatched Bella's permission form and began walking towards the ugly yellow monsters. "Fine…come on, Imoutou."

"Uh Bella? Can I speak to you?" Kagome recognized the voice of that Mike-boy that had an adolescent crush on her sister. "Privately?" he eyed Kagome.

She scowled and walked away to hand in the forms.

"Come on, get in. In. Let's go!" the biology teacher rushed. "Yo, yo, yo, hey guys! Come on! We gotta go. We gotta go. Green is what? Good."

**puppylove**

She could smell everything in here. And it made her want to gag. Isabella hadn't worked up the nerve to talk to that annoying vampire either. "It smells in here." She complained.

Isabella turned from the plant she was studying to look at Kagome with a frown. "Really? I don't smell anything."

That's because she was a human. "Oh, I guess I must still be a little sensitive from that time, then." She changed the subject. "So, are you going to…?"

"…I don't know…"

Kagome's eye twitched. "Isabella. As your Onee-san, it is my duty to make sure you have moral support for you troubles. Now, I gave you a pep talk on the bus, and pretty much every morning and night when you called up until today—which we had planned would be _the_ day. I'm telling you, as your _Ane_, to pull up your pants," they passed the biology teacher who was making 'compost tea'(Kagome fought back a gag). "…like the big girl you are, and talk to the big-headed, annoyingly rude asshole in front of us while he is still there." She saw Alice and Jasper exiting the greenhouse. "I'm going to get out of this smelly place before I puke, and when you come out, I expect to hear that you've gotten rid of this…_problem_, alright? Good, excuse me."

She rushed out of the green house and gulped in the fresh air. "Kagome!" Alice called. "Are you feeling better? You looked kind of sick in the green house."

"Hey Kagome…" Jasper greeted.

"Hello. It was that compost, all that rotting grossness must have gotten to me. I can't believe I let her talk me into going." She whined.

Alice laughed and attached herself to Kagome. "I can. I heard you guys talking this morning. As soon as she said one word, Ane, I think it was, you gave in completely. Is it a Japanese word? What does it mean."

Kagome watched as Bella left the green house, Edward followed soon after. "Uh, ya, it's Japanese. It means…elder sister." She blushed a little, and then focused on what Bella and Edward were saying. Bella was right in his face.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends." Edward was saying.

"You really should have figured that out a little earlier." Kagome knew Isabella was getting angry. "I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and-and save yourself all this…regret?"

Edward looked at her like she was insane. "What, you think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do. I just…I don't know why."

"You don't know anything." He spat. Kagome held back a fierce growl, and she felt Alice tighten her grip. She shook her off and walked to Bella's side, glaring daggers at Edward.

"Hi!" Alice piped up. "Um, are you going to be riding with us?"

Edward spoke before Bella had a chance. "No, our bus is full." He was getting on her last nerve.

Bella stared at him as he banged on the bus door, before turning around to the other bus. "Come on Kagome." She began to walk away.

Kagome nodded. "I'll be there in a sec." As Edward began to step into the bus, Kagome grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Listen, asshole," she growled lowly, so human ears could not hear. "I really don't care for your attitude towards my sister, it's only because of her that I haven't killed you,_ again._ But if I have to sit through another week listening to Isabella moan and groan and complain about your rudeness…I. Will. Annihilate you. I don't care if you are my best friend's brother. Am I clear?"

"Kagome!" Bella called.

She began to turn, and then something came to her. "And if I _ever_ catch a _whiff_ of you in her room again, I'll make sure the rest of your unnatural life is hell."

"_Ane!_"

Kagome perked up and smiled, "I'm coming! Bye Alice, Jasper. Later Asshole." She ran off, but not before giving Edward a nice _hard_ kick in the shin.

**puppylove**

The next day at lunch, Kagome sat at her usual table, though her focus wasn't on the conversation. All of her attention was on her sister.

Eric was arguing something stupid. "No, you need the mitts. You need them. No, why do you keep arguing with me? You just need them. You're gonna get frostbite!"

Isabella was looking this way now, specifically at Edward. Kagome's eye twitched. "Excuse me." She got up to the table and walked over to Bella, who was still staring at Edward.

"Bella!" Eric was saying. "La Push, baby. You in?"

Bella answered as Kagome reached her. "Should I know what that means?"

"La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez." Mike said, trying to deepen his voice. "It's supposed to be nice, so we're all going tomorrow."

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica piped.

Eric made surfing gestures with his hands, and pretended to surf. "And I don't just surf the Internet."

Jessica 'pfftt-ed'. "Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board."

"But there's whale watching, too. Come with us. You too, Kagome." Angela was the first person, besides Isabella to notice she was there.

"La Push, baby. It's La Push." Kagome caught a hint of sensuality in that line. It was clear that Eric would like to get to know her sister _a lot_ better.

Bella laughed. "Alright, _we'll_ go if you stop saying that, okay?" she pinched Kagome in the side discreetly. It didn't hurt in the least, but Kagome knew what it meant. And then Bella actually had to say it. "Right, _Ane_?"

Kagome smiled a fake smile. "Of course! I'd love to go, _Imoto_."

Everyone laughed at Bella's comment. "Seriously, dude, that's creepy, man." Mike said as Bella and Kagome walked off to the salad bar.

"So you didn't call me last night. I was so worried that I completely failed at training last night. Sesshoumaru made me do push-ups and run laps as punishment, I'm so sore now!" It was true. She had to do five hundred push ups and run laps after she was finished until dawn.

Bella started to make a salad. "You could have called me you know."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I couldn't have. The only break I have is when you call. When my cell rings, to when I hang up; that is my break."

Bella gave her a 'seriously?' kind of look, and Kagome nodded. "What are you training for, anyways?"

"Oh I haven't decided yet. It's either the lightweight female bodybuilding, or martial arts competitions. It's so hard to decide. But I still have a couple years. I can't enter until I'm twenty." She handed her sister an apple. "Fruit won't hurt you."

"Martial arts? What kind?" Bella place the apple down, and placed two baby corns in her bowl.

"All kinds, weapon use, hand to hand combat, you know; stuff like that." She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another _person._

"Edible art?" He scared Bella, and she knocked the apple Kagome had handed to her off of the table. Edward kicked it back up and caught it in two hands, offering it to her. "Bella."

"Thanks." Kagome caught Bella's hand before she could take it.

"Don't touch it! You can't eat that now, it might have been good if _you_ had caught it, but now that it's touched his hand you don't know what kind of parasites could be infesting it." Bella gave her a look, and Kagome picked another shiny red apple. "Isabella, I'm your older sister, your _Onee-san_. I'm only looking out for your welfare…" She caught Edwards eyes, as Bella took the apple and turned away. "I wouldn't want you to get sick, and possibly die. What would I do with myself if that ever happened?"

Bella ignored her, and spoke to Edward. The two non-humans followed her as she moved to the other side of the salad bar. "You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash."

Kagome leaned forward, looking at Bella and then at Edward on the other side of her. "Un! Tell me about it. It's like he's on one of those never-ending man-periods. It's tragic."

Bella whipped her head to look at her small older sister. "Ane, could you please, just give us a moment?"

She stood up slowly, as if she didn't know if she wanted to leave. "Tsk, alright," She scowled. "I have to go finish my lunch anyways." She eaves dropped even as she walked back to her seat beside Emmett.

"I only said it'd be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Edward jumped right in after she left.

Emmett ruffled her hair as she sat back down, and guffawed at her earlier comment. "A never-ending man-period! That's a good one, 'Gome." He chucked some more as Kagome picked up her chopsticks and resumed eating/eavesdropping.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed. "It means if you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

Kagome snorted. _'You're the one who keeps stalking her, you creep. And believe you me, I'll do my best to keep her way from you.'_ She thought, gracefully shoving a roll of crunchy tuna sushi into her mouth. She saw Bella waver. _'Don't say anything stupid!'_

"Okay, well, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?"

Edward answered all too quickly. "No, probably not." He paused. "I'd rather hear your theories."

"I have considered radioactive spiders and Kryptonite…"

Kagome smacked her forehead. "Oh, Isabella." She looked at Emmett, Alice and Jasper. All had small grins on their faces. "Are you hearing this? My twin is so…so…"

"She's quite your opposite." Jasper noted.

"I thought twins were supposed to be alike? Did something go wrong with us?"

Emmett and Alice shared a look, unseen by Kagome. All continued to listen, and Kagome ate.

"That's all superhero stuff, right?" Edward was saying. "What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

_You are! Don't fall for it Isabella!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind, hoping that by some weird unknown connection they shared Bella could hear her.

Bella's answer confirmed that she didn't, or she ignored it. "You're not. I can see what your trying to put off, but I can see that it's just to keep people away from you. It's a mask." Edward was silent. "Why don't we just hang out? Everybody's going to the beach. Come. I mean, have fun."

Kagome did not hear any more of that conversation. The vampires sitting at the table with her turned quickly at the sound of snapping.

Bella had not just invited him.

It was supposed to be a Kagome and Isabella day, with the humans on the side.

A sisterly bonding time.

"Kagome! Shit!" Emmett exclaimed. "Look at what you did to yourself." He took her hand and peeled it open, revealing broken chopsticks, and a large splinter deep under her skin.

"Huh?" she replied smartly, as his large hand began to clear hers of broken wood.

"Look at that splinter. How the hell is that going to come out?"

She looked at her hand. There was a very large splinter dug deep under her skin. "Oh, it's alright, Emmett, I can't feel it." She used the nails on her other hand to cut open her palm and dug out the piece of wood. Bringing her splinter free palm to her mouth, she licked the blood off and thickly coated the wound with saliva. "It's fine, my saliva is able to heal things and staunch blood flow quickly. Well not just mine, it really the whole species." She held up her hand to show them her palm. "See, all gone!"

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang. Emmett stood up, holding Kagome's bag. She had gotten used to him taking her things and carrying them for her. "So," he began, as they walked towards the English class they share. "What do you have against Edward? Not that it's a big deal or anything, it's actually pretty funny."

Kagome sighed. "I'm only looking out for my sister. If she feels threatened by something, I'll protect her. I'll do anything for Isabella."

Emmett understood. After she had been changed into an Inuyoukai, she hadn't been able to remember anything about her past life. She was going by what Rin and Sesshoumaru had found about her. And it wasn't much.

"I'm not looking forward to going to this La Push place though." They had made it to class and sat in their seats. "I'm not much of a beach person."

Emmett absently began to play with her long hair. "Really, I think you'd look cute in a bathing suit."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It's not the bathing suit I'm not happy about. I love swimming; in pools. It's just that, well, Isabella's friends already think I'm weird enough with 'tattoos' on my face, and longer than normal canines. Imagine their reaction when they find out about all the other ones. And then, it's going to take a lot of energy to detach mokomoko. There is just too much hassle involved with going to the beach."

"But you will go because Bella asked you to."

She sighed again. "Ah. Because she asked me to."

They were silent for the remained of class, listening (or perhaps not) to the teacher talk about Hamlet. Emmett continued to play with her hair, and Kagome continued to sneak peeks at the large vampire.

"Hey, Emmett?" She asked as he walked her to her last class of the day. She turned to look him in the eyes. "Do you like me?"

He held her gaze, and slipped his hand down to catch hers. "Yes."

Kagome felt her face heating up, and looked away smiling the tiniest bit. She squeezed his hand. Her phone rang. Using her other hand, she dug it out of the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and flipped it open. "Hey! Kagome speaking."

Bella answered. "Kagome, hey! Um, stay at our house tonight alright? I'm driving over to Mike's store tomorrow morning so we can catch a ride with them. I thought it would be easier than having you get dropped off…"

In other words, Bella was uncomfortable that Kagome had a chauffeur. "Alright Isabella. I'll have to have Jaken pick me up after school, so I can grab the things I need for tomorrow then. Why didn't you tell me after school?"

"I, uh, I would have forgotten."

Kagome laughed. "Alright Isabella. I'll see you later tonight. Ja matta." She hung up, and called Jaken to pick her up. "Could you come in half an hour, actually Jaken? There's something I have to do that will take a while, so I'll need the extra time."

"Of course, Ojou-sama."

They were standing outside of her last period class. "What does Ojou-sama mean?"

The bell rang.

"Oh," Kagome laughed sheepishly. "There's a couple translations for it. It's not that important, really."

"Tell me anyways."

"I'd rather not."

"I'll look it up, and find out anyways."

Sighing she told him the translations. "It's roughly 'My Lady' or 'Princess'. But usually when Jaken calls me princess it's when Sesshoumaru, or Amidamaru are around, and he'd use the term 'Ohime-sama.' In this case, he's saying 'My Lady'." It was embarrassing, and no matter how much she told Jaken to call her by her name, he refused.

Emmett grinned. "Well then, _Ojou-sama_, since it is the weekend, I would say farewell to you." He cupped her cheek in one large hand, and gently kissed the other. "Have fun at the beach."

Kagome watched him walk off, fingers brushing the area where he kissed. Shaking her head, she entered her classroom silently, and took her seat next to Jasper.

"You seem happier than usual." He said quietly.

His voice shocked her. They were friend, yes, but it was more of a silent companionship than anything else. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Kagome Higurashi-Swan!" The teacher called. "You are late."

"Sorry teacher! I actually only came to get the homework. I have an appointment in half an hour, and I'm being picked up soon."

The teacher nodded, and walked to her desk. "We are beginning the Future Value of Ordinary Annuities today. If you don't get it, please ask Mr. Hale, I'm sure you have his number?"

"Yes, Thank-you. See you Jasper!"

**puppylove**

She was right; Isabella's friends were totally weirded out by her marks. They didn't say anything, but she could see from the looks they kept shooting her. She didn't socialize with them though. She had felt something not quite right about this beach as soon as she stepped foot in the sand.

The day hadn't turned out the way the weather man had said. It was dark and gloomy; and to the humans, it was cold. And that was another reason they were staring at her. The humans were huddled in rain coats and clothes to keep them warm and protect them from the weather, whereas Kagome was in a white bikini, standing knee deep in the water. Bella warned her she was going to get sick.

"I'll be fine, Isabella." _'you humans might not be, though.'_ The disturbance was greater once she had stepped into the water. Something was watching them.

"It's too rough to surf now…" Jessica complained. She and the guys had gotten dressed in their wet suits. "Maybe we should—,"

A masculine voice calling "Bella!" cut her off.

Kagome didn't turn around to see who it was. The scent and voice wasn't familiar, but if he knew Isabella, they must be friends. "Jacob!" her sister greeted. "What are you, stalking me?"

"Hey you on my Rez, remember?" the Jacob person joked. "Are you surfing?"

Bella scoffed. "Definitely not. I don't know how, and even if I did, it's impossible to get out there, just look at those waves."

Jacob was silent; Kagome assumed he was looking out at the ocean. "Yea, I guess—oh my God! What is a little girl doing in the water! She could drown!"

Bella and everyone else laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that. That's Kagome, Jacob, you remember we're twins right?"

"Kagome? No way! She's so small!"

"Kagome! Come here for a second!"

Sighing she turned away from the ocean, and the disturbance she felt. The wind blew roughly around her, hair tangling in her face; hiding it. "What's up, Bella?" she asked, pretending to not notice the three strangers.

"Woah!" the tallest of the strangers exclaimed. "Look at how long her hair is, and those kick-ass tats!"

"Kaggie, you remember Jacob right? We used to make mud pies and stuff when we were younger."

Kagome looked at the boy sitting next to Bella. Of course she didn't remember him, she didn't remember anything from before _that_ time. She put on her cute smile (tilting of the head, eyes closed). "Of course I remember Jacob!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And look at you, all grown up, aren't you a cutie. I bet all the girls love you."

She felt is body temperature rise. Most likely because she was in such close proximity, and in nothing but a bikini. "Y-yea, nice to see you again, Kagome."

"Jacob, you get all the luck." Complained the tall one, he seemed to be very…vocal. "You know two _hot_, older girls, and they are_ twins! _Again I say luc-_key_!"

"You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed." Jessica said with a hint of laughter.

Eric perked up. "Date? What date?"

This time Jessica really did laugh. "She invited Edward."

Bella stuttered. "T-to be polite, that's it."

"I think it's nice that she invited him." Angela piped up. "No one ever does."

Kagome could stop what came out of her mouth next, as she pulled away from Jacob. "Maybe if he wasn't a complete asshole, people would. Jeez, Isabella, do you know how much damage I did to my room after I heard you invited him? A lot of that stuff was expensive, _and_ irreplaceable."

Bella shot up from her seat on the minivans door step. "You know what, Kagome? I've had it up to here with your attitude. What do you have against him? Huh? You've acted nothing hateful towards him. And it doesn't even make sense! You're _best friends_ with the rest of his family!" She began to walk away, but Kagome snagged her wrist to keep her in place.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away, Isabella Swan! The only way I treat him like that is because of the way he treats you. Do you think I'm going to let someone walk all over you like that and get away with it?"

Bella bristled. "That's the thing, Kagome! You would. At least, the Kagome I know would. You've been acting so different for the past three years. I don't know you anymore."

Kagome dropped Bella's wrist and looked down at her bare feet. She noticed everyone was staring at them. "I-I've changed, Isabella. I'm not who I used to be." Whoever that was.

"_Bullshit!_" Bella hissed.

Her anger flared up once again. "You want to know the truth, Isabella?" She glared. "Why don't I just let everyone know my little secret, right here and right now? I bet they'll even pass it around the school, too. Fucking gossipmongers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Three years ago, I nearly _died_!" of course there was going to be changes in this little revelation of her past. "I was jumped on my way back to school, and beaten to the edge of death. I don't know who found me, if it was Sesshoumaru or Amidamaru, but they saved my life. Sure, I was living, but I had no recollection of who I was. I still don't okay? I know what I know now, because of my pathetic school I.D. Sesshoumaru was able to access my records and find out about my family. But that is it." Her breathing was shaky. "My memories begin from the day I woke up three years ago. I don't remember you, or Charlie, or Jacob. No one! The Taishou's have been my family for these past years.

"I try my best, Isabella, to remember anything I possibly can about us, and this family. But I can't. Do you know how hard it is to pretend to be someone you're not? Someone that died, with your memories?" Kagome snorted, and suddenly she was filled with contempt. "Of course you don't. You have a perfect life. You have friends, you have parents who love you. You have memories. Maybe I should just back off and stop pretending."

"Yea, maybe you should." Bella whispered.

Kagome took a step back, followed by a few more. She turned and began walking away. "I'll send Jaken for my stuff then." She began to run down the beach, aching to get away from the strangers. Tears flooded her eyes, and soon she knew she was out of the sight of the humans. She felt Sesshoumaru and Rin take to the sky. They seemed to be very in tune with her emotions.

"_Power…"_ a voice hissed. _"I must have it!"_

Kagome looked around for the voice. There was nobody around. It started to rain; a torrential downpour. She slowed to a walk. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

The beach ended in front of her. She looked down into the water and apparently so did the sand bank. There must be an underwater cave in this area. Still she decided to get out of this area, the warning bells were deafening in her head.

As she turned to leave, she didn't notice the bubbles rising from the water. She did _hear_ the explosion of water and the hissing voice. "_Give it to me!"_ A massive object collided with her body. No, not collided; it was a massive maw that gripped her around the torso and pulled her up into the air.

It was a Dragon! She felt its jagged teeth slice into her abdomen, tearing through flesh, and infecting her with its sickened saliva. Kagome fought back a scream as it jerkily flew up into the clouds. It was ripping her apart.

"_I need the power! Give it to me!"_ it hissed with her in its mouth. As it flew, it began to whip it's head side to side, tearing even deeper into her flesh.

She didn't know why she said it. She supposed it was an unconscious act. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Taskete!"

Two large massive bodies slammed into the dragon. It roared in anger, the action causing Kagome's battered body to fall out of its crushing maw. Time seemed to slow as she began her descent. A marble sized jewel appeared from inside her body, it was covered in blood and warm as she reached out to catch it. Time resumed its normal pace.

She crashed down to the earth with a meteoric impact. Winded from the fall, she could only stare and gulp in breaths of air as she watched two large dogs rip the dragon from the sky and drag it nearby. Still fighting to regain her breath, Kagome forced herself to stand and climb out of the crater she had created. Her complete left side was shredded and bloodied. Her arm hung limp in its socket, and her leg shook with the effort it took to stand.

"Kagome?" there were two voices she could pick out easily. Emmett, and Alice.

She paid them no mind. She needed her Okaa-san, and Otou-san. It was like she was working on auto pilot. Jewel clutched in her right hand, she began to limp to where she was sure to be carnage.

"Holy shit!" Eloquent as always, Emmett began towards her. "Kagome your leg is like ground beef! Stop, before you kill yourself!" he laid a hand on her relatively good right shoulder, but snatched it back as she snarled at him, baring her sharp teeth. Her eyes were completely red.

A large white dog was bounding out of the trees and into the clearing where she had fallen. Halfway to the bloodied girl, it shimmered into the form of a white haired woman running to Kagome. "Kagome! Oh, baby! It's alright, I'm here. Chichi is here too, don't you worry."

"Emmett, Alice what is—is that a child?" A blonde haired stranger, accompanied by three others appeared in the clearing. He began to walk towards the blood covered girl, but was stopped when the woman snarled at him, her eyes red as well.

"Stop Carlisle." Alice warned. "That not a child, it's Kagome. Her… mother is only protecting her." Alice explained.

Another _large_ white dog appeared, though it wasn't rushing like the first one. It stopped and stood regally by the two women, eyeing the strangers with familiar red pupil-less eyes, as if he was considering them a threat. Though once his eyes had rested upon Alice, whose face was familiar, he promptly ignored them. Using his body as a wall, he blocked whatever it was they were doing to Kagome, and then swiftly, as before, changed in a gust of wind.

"Sesshoumaru!" the white haired woman exclaimed. "Cover her up, before you reveal her to the whole world!"

It was then, as the older male was removing his pristine white…shirt? That Emmett noticed Kagome was naked. Quickly he looked away, and caught Alice's knowing gaze.

After she was covered, the regal, white haired man turned to address them. "Answer me this, Vampires," he was specifically talking to Emmett and Alice. "Why, every time something is happening to _her_, you are around?"

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but Alice beat him to it. "We were hunting, actually. It was really odd though, we couldn't find any animals in this area, not even birds! And then Kagome dropped out of the sky right in front of us. What happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the question, and turned back to the two females behind him. "Rin." The woman stepped away from Kagome. "Stand up, pup." He ordered.

Kagome's eyes slid to look at him, but she didn't stand up.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Sesshoumaru, I really don't—," Rin began to protest.

"Be silent. She is fine, you coddle her too much, and she needs to learn how to take care of herself. It is how all Inuyoukai are raised. You should know that."

"It's all right, Rin." Kagome stood shakily on her feet. "He's right, I really should learn to take care of myself." She held out her hand to Sesshoumaru. "Here, this popped out of my side, after the dragon let go of me." She casually handed a small pink marble sized jewel to the tall man.

Sesshoumaru stiffened and took the Jewel from her. Rin gasped. "Come, we must take this to father." He shoved the trinket into an invisible pocket in his incredibly baggy white pants and immediately changed and bounded off into the sky, much to the amazement of the vampires still standing there.

Rin sighed. "He's not in a very good mood. Dragon's irritate him." she apologized. "Well, come on Kagome, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

They simultaneously changed into larger than ever possible dogs. Kagome, the black one looked back once before launching into the air after the other two.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You two have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Hey! So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**I don't really have anything to say this time except...**

**When i was writing the last line i suddenly had a very powerful urge to write the following...**

**{Carlisle cleared his throat, and in the most childish voice any of them had ever heard, admonished Emmett and Alice very seriously. "~You two have some -splainin' to do.~"}**

**And i pictured him very tiny and child-like...kind of like Honey-kun from Ouran High School Host Club in the episode when the twins fight when he says something along the lines of them getting along and eating cake...**

**Also i would like to remind those who have been reviewing to continue to do so. (i've come to realize i'm a review monster. i'm addicted to them like crack...) And to those who read my story, have added it to there alert lists, and other lists...please review.**

**PLEASE!**

**-and here is where you can picture a strange faceless person that you don't know kowtowing- I'm grateful that you enjoy my story, and i eagerly await your reviews**

**JA! Star Delta**


End file.
